Point and Counterpoint
by mochamaker
Summary: A silly argument over the practicality of leather


I do not own the characters and I am not making a profit.

Rated T to M

**Point and Counterpoint**

Chapter One:

_Theme music plays. _

**DUHHNNN DUHHHNN **

**On the television, a pair of detectives appear in their navy blue squad car.**

"So, what's with this detective and her obsession with leather?" Jane asked her girlfriend, Maura. "It's like every episode the chick is wearing a sleek leather jacket-black, brown, ivory. Hell, the color don't matter but she's always outfitted in leather."

Maura turned her head toward Jane. "Maybe the consulting detective for the show decided that leather would enhance the power portrayal of the character." She pointed to the screen of her flat screen television as the leather clad detective exited her squad car. "A female detective is a very power inducing symbol for the viewers of the show."

"I really don't think that's it," Jane said, squinting at the female detective on screen. "I think it has more to do with the sexiness of leather."

"The sexiness? Explain this theory to me, Detective Rizzoli."

"Leather is a very animalistic, very sensual and divine. Once the viewer has smelled leather, it's as if the scent is in the room. It's very presence induces feelings of sex," Jane pointed at the dark brown jacket adorning the character's shoulders. "I would enjoy sliding my fingers under her jacket and slipping it off her shoulders, leaving it bunched around her wrists."

"Oh, you would? And then what would you do?" Maura asked, wiggling in her seat.

"I would kiss her mouth… and think of you."

"Think of me while kissing another woman? That is very original, Jane."

"No it's not. But that's my point. I watch this show because it has a female lead detective and she wears leather in almost every episode. That's why the viewers tune in every week to watch the show too. I would bet money on it."

"Let me clarify here. You fantasize about me in a leather jacket, while watching this, other woman running around on our television screen?"

"Yes. I certainly don't watch it for the plot lines." Jane snorted. "Come on, do you really think that a case is solved in forty minutes while having three to four detectives, chasing down all the leads and conducting interviews?"

"No, absolutely not. I know better," Maura said, reaching forward to turn down the volume of the show for a commercial break. "I admire detectives, but this show gives your kind a bad name. And it apparently portrays women as smart, sex symbols. Take a close look at the blonde ADA, Alexia."

"It's Alex. And they gave her those glasses to make her studious and look like the English teacher in high school that you wanted to do bad things with, not that I'm saying I did."

"I certainly had a few crushes on my English teachers. But they rarely wore glasses."

"Oh, well then. It still makes her hot. A perfect counter point to the sexy, leather clad detective. Kind of like the fashionista Medical Examiner of BPD and the butch but femme like detective, also of the BPD."

"Would you be talking about us, Jane?"

Maybe… So, good then, we're in perfect agreement." Jane turned back to the tv, grabbing the remote from Maura's tight grip and turning back up the volume.

They watched the commercial finish it's time then the show appeared on the screen, the setting a courtroom instead of the street corner.

Maura turned to Jane as a thought occurred to her. "But you know what I find odd. The commercials during this show always promote animal adoptions."

"Huh. I guess I never noticed. I just block out the commercials." Jane frowned. "So do you think it's a conspiracy. You know, the use of leather in a show to attract viewers, then having commercials that induce feeling of sympathy for the lonely animals all needing someone to care for them?"

"If I believed in conspiracies, I would deduce that the animal rights organizations help in someway with the promotion of this show. In fact, I read an article that the animal adoption process is very dear to the actress that plays the detective."

"Yet she wears a leather jacket?"

"It's her job. Maybe she doesn't have a say?" Maura shrugged. "You never wear leather, yet you find it sexy. Isn't that a contradiction as well?"

"I don't wear it because it's too much money to spend on something that's gonna get ripped up while I'm on the job. Which is another point, that detective in the real world would never wear a leather jacket while working in the city. She'd just end up mugged, cop or not."

"Okay." Maura held her hands up. "You've made your point. Leather is sexy but is rarely practical."

"Yes. And, glasses are studious and just as sexy," Jane husked, turning to face Maura and slipping her girlfriend's glasses off of her nose, then setting them onto the nearby coffee table. "So how about we finish this episode, then we play bad cop, good doctor, hmm?" She leaned in and softly kissed Maura.

Maura kissed her back, then clicked off the show. "The show doesn't compare with your sexiness, Jane."

"Even if I wore a leather jacket and nothing else?"

"Even then." Maura kissed Jane deeply then pulled back and looked into hooded eyes. "Shall we take this to the bedroom? I happen to have a present for you in the closet that will fit you quite nicely."

"A present you say? What kind of present?"

Maura leaned in and whispered, "a leather jacket, cut exactly to your size. And I want you to wear it while you fuck me."

"OH."

"Oh Doctor," Maura corrected Jane, tugging her up and yanking her down the hallway to play good doctor, naughty cop.

**A:N I finished this in a short time. Sorry if it sucks. :+)**


End file.
